


A Helping Hand

by EnglishPoet18



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnglishPoet18/pseuds/EnglishPoet18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Norman and Andy's most recent trip to Japan. Norman takes Andy to the Robot Bar and after a few drinks they head back to their hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at an RPF so I hope it sounds okay. I tried my best to make it believable. Norman, Andy, if you ever read this, I'm so sorry, but the two of you don't make this easy for yourselves. You're too damn sexy is all and we all just love you so much. No offense intended and this is just for entertainment. Feedback is always appreciated.

“So what do you think?”

Andy leaned back in his chair, his eyes scanning the Robot Bar that Norman had taken him to. He nodded, his eyes sliding over the two scantily clad women operating the large robot.

“It's quite bizarre, but I like it. You find the most unusual of places...I don't know how you do it,” Andy chuckled.

Norman shrugged, reaching his hand up to loosen the tie that was still around his neck. They hadn't been back to their hotel since the last interview so they were both still wearing their suits inside of the bar.

“Guess I'm just used to it. I travel a bit more than you do you know. It gets old after a while though,” Norman said.

“I agree with that. Very much.”

Andy glanced up as the waitress approached, speaking to them in Japanese. At a loss, Andy looked at Norman who met his eyes and smirked.

“You want to take this one? Order us some more drinks?” Norman asked.

“After what you did to me earlier? No fucking way,” Andy replied.

Norman laughed and began speaking in Japanese to the woman who nodded and walked away to fill their order. Norman pulled his phone from his pocket and began checking messages while Andy finished his other drink and watched the robots.

“What did you order?” Andy asked.

“Rum and coke.”

“You're a dick by the way. I was so thrilled to finally learn some Japanese only to find out I was saying something about toilets,” Andy said.

Norman's face grew red as he laughed, switching his phone back off and slipping it back into his pocket as their drinks arrived. The two men thanked the woman and sipped at their drinks, both of them quiet after the long day.

“You wanna head back after this?” Norman asked as he fiddled with the shoelace on his shoes.

“You can't ever keep still, can you?” Andy teased. “Yes, please. I'm quite tired and definitely not as young as I used to be. Getting old sucks.”

Norman scoffed, “Speak for yourself. I'm a spring fucking chicken.”

Andy laughed as he picked up his glass of amber liquid, shaking his head at his friend. They shared a smile and then were distracted by the big robot. Andy turned his attention to it, letting the alcohol soak into his system. Hopefully, he could just tumble into the hotel's bed later and sleep without interruptions. It was a long shot, but it was still nice to dream.  
…..................

“What floor are we on again?” Andy slurred as the pair of them entered the elevator at their hotel some time later.

“Fuck if I know. Where's the goddamn key?” Norman muttered as he dug into his pockets. He tended to curse a little more when drunk. What little filter he had sometimes tended to disappear after throwing back some drinks.

“Just hit all the numbers. We'll stop at the floor that looks familiar.”

Norman squinted at Andy and then laughed, “They all look the same man. Good try though.” He slapped Andy on the shoulder, his fingers encountering hard muscle. Surprised, he kneaded Andy's shoulder. “You been working out more?”

Andy stumbled backwards a step, the wall of the elevator breaking what would have been a fall. The jacket of his suit was gone and Norman honestly had no recollection of what might have happened to it. Seeing that he wasn't getting much in the way of responses from his friend at the moment, he kept digging through the many pockets on the suit, his fingers finally brushing against smooth plastic. He pulled the card from his pocket and looked at the number inscribed upon it.

“Room 612,” Norman said.

Andy blinked at him, his body slouched against the wall and his eyes almost shut. “What?”

Sometimes Norman forgot that Andy wasn't as much of a drinker as he was. Being that he had a family, he didn't go out and party anymore as much as Norman was prone to do. Although lately, Norman had backed down from going to as many parties as he used to.

Hitting the button for their floor, Norman began to dig into Andy's pockets in search of his key. Andy's eyes followed Norman's fingers, but otherwise he didn't move at all. Although he had touched Andy countless times, it was a little different when he was sticking his hand into his friend's pants pockets.

“Are you fri-frisking me?” Andy joked.

“Looking for your key,” Norman murmured. “I don't see it. It must have been in your jacket pocket.”

Andy looked down at himself as if realizing for the first time that he didn't have a jacket on.

“Where is my jacket?”

Norman chuckled. “Hell if I know. Must have left it at the bar. We'll call down in the morning and get them to make you another one. You can just sleep in my room.”

The elevator dinged and Norman walked out, traveling a few steps before he realized that Andy wasn't right behind him. Darting back just in time before the doors closed back, he tugged on Andy's arm to get him moving. Andy slung his arm across Norman's shoulders, leaning heavily on him. He turned his head to the crook of Norman's neck, his hot breath fanning against Norman's cheek.

“You're a beautiful soul, Norman,” he mumbled with a laugh.

Norman smiled, shaking his head as he led them to his hotel room. “And you're drunk, Andy.” He stopped at room 612 and inserted his card key, waiting until the light flashed green before he opened the door.

He was glad that they hadn't encountered any fans on the way over from the bar. As much as he enjoyed his fans, he wasn't in the mood for countless pictures and questions right now. It had been a long day and he was just ready to strip out of his suit and fall into bed.

He guided Andrew over to the couch in his suite, making sure he wasn't going to take a tumble before getting seated. He headed over to the mini bar and grabbed a bottle of water, twisting the lid off and taking it over to Andy.

“Drink,” he urged.

Andy glanced at the water and then he grabbed the bottle, his fingers brushing against Norman's as he did so. Norman pulled out his phone again, replied to several texts and emails, then took a selfie to post to his Twitter and Instagram. He flipped his phone shut afterwards, done with it for the night. Whatever else happened, he could check in the morning.

Loosening his tie, he glanced over at Andy, intending to tell him he could take the bathroom first if he wanted. Seeing him slumped back with his eyes closed on the couch, Norman smiled and shook his head. The bottle of water was positioned between his legs, teetering precariously on the edge of spilling onto the carpet.

Grabbing the bottle before it could make the fall, he placed it onto one of the tables that littered the room. He took a moment to survey Andy, trying to decide if it was worth the battle to move his friend or not. Andy's head was thrown back, his long neck exposed and lips slightly parted. He was still fully dressed in his suit, minus the jacket and Norman knew that couldn't be comfortable.

Resigning himself to helping his friend out, he unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled his sleeves up on his arms. Not wearing sleeves on the set in the hot Georgia sun so much had nearly ruined him. Sure he loved a good suit, but he also loved the freedom of no sleeves as well. Loosening his own tie, he slid it from around his neck and threw it onto one of the plush hotel chairs.

Placing one knee onto the couch, he leaned over and began to loosen Andy's tie, his fingers working the silk free of its knot. He unbuttoned the top button of Andy's white shirt, his knuckles brushing over his friend's throat. Andy let out a barely audible groan and Norman paused, listening. When he didn't hear anything more, he shrugged and kept going. With the tie still slung around Andy's neck, he began to unbutton the hundreds of buttons that littered the crisp shirt. He swore at the tedious chore. He hated buttons, his thick fingers always taking forever to work them.

Finally hitting the last button, he released it from its hole and spread open Andy's shirt. The skin was slightly tan underneath, littered with sparse dark curls over his pecs and belly. Norman wasn't used to that because he had so little hair on his own chest. Tugging the shirt free from Andy's pants, he paused as he spotted something he hadn't anticipated.

Andy had an erection.

Norman sucked in a breath, not sure how to deal with the situation from here. It wasn't that he hadn't ever seen a man with an erection...hell he had seen Sean with plenty throughout their lifetime. Some of the shit he and Sean had been through...well, Norman would take that to the grave. But this was Andy and he hadn't ever had this happen with him.

He let his eyes rake over Andy's body, appreciating his muscular form. He wasn't built, but he was lean and toned, long hours on the set having shaped him up nicely. Norman wasn't into guys, but he could definitely appreciate sexiness when he saw it. After all, he liked to think that he had a good eye for things with as many photographs as he took.

Thinking of photographs made him go to his phone and he walked back over to Andy, positioning the phone's camera at just the right angle. His tongue slipped out as he concentrated on getting the lighting just right, capturing the image exactly the way his mind envisioned it. Andy sprawled out on the couch, head thrown back, both arms splayed out beside him gave off quite the sex appeal. For a moment, Norman could definitely see what all of the millions of fangirls saw in the man they adored.

Placing his phone onto charge, he moved back over to Andy and slipped off his shoes and socks, placing them under the table. Digging in Andy's pants pockets, he produced his friend's cell and wallet, placing them onto the table next to the couch where he would be able to find them easily.

He crossed his arms, deciding how much trouble the rest of it would be to take off when Andy lifted his head, his eyes blinking as he looked around. Norman waited until Andy's eyes landed on his and then he raised his eyebrows at the man. Andy blinked and then looked down at his body, noticing that he was almost in a state of undress.

“What happened?” He murmured, his voice deep and laced with sleep.

“Apparently you're showing your age. I guess you can't handle your alcohol as well as you thought,” Norman teased with a smile. He toed off his shoes and pulled off his socks, glad to be free of the stuffy shoes.

“Fuck you,” Andy mumbled, still sprawled in the same position.

“Thought you were going to for a minute there. Have yourself a good dream?”

Andy blinked and then looked down at his crotch where his cock still seemed to strain against his pants. He sighed, “Sorry about that.”

Norman shrugged. “No big deal.”

And it wasn't a big deal. An erection wasn't anything to be embarrassed or ashamed of. Norman had had plenty in his lifetime in awkward situations. If you couldn't laugh about it then what could you do?

“I'm fixing to go crash. Need anything?” Norman stopped by the couch, one foot planted between Andy's legs.

“Yeah, someone to rub this one out for me,” Andy muttered around a yawn.

Norman smirked. “I only do that for really good friends,” he joked.

Andy raised a brow. “Oh? And what am I pray tell?”

Feeling playful, Norman leaned over, one hand gripping the back of the couch so that he was towering over Andy. They stared at each other, their eyes shining in the light.

“You? You're my best friend.”

Norman saw the moment that Andy's eyes darkened and he knew what was about to happen a split second before it did. There had been moments like this between them for a long time, coming more and more often lately. He wasn't sure what he would call it exactly, but there was no denying that there was something there.

Andy grabbed Norman by the tie and tugged his face forward, their lips crashing together as Norman struggled to keep his weight off of Andy. He had to admit that he was surprised by Andy's strength as he yanked him forward, but he was even more surprised by how much it turned him on when their lips met.

Norman had been with his share of women over the years...had even kissed a couple of men, but nothing past the lips. This...this was so much more than that and Norman could barely keep up with his thoughts as Andy's tongue slid inside of his mouth. He had no way of knowing if this kiss was because Andy was drunk or if it was happening because the drinks had finally given him the courage. Too tired to question it, Norman let his tongue tangle with Andy's, both of them silently fighting for control. When Andy pulled away, Norman remained in the same position, staring down at his friend.

“Wanna explain that?” Norman asked, his voice coming out more gruffly than he would like.

“I can't,” Andy sighed. “It's just...there. Don't tell me you don't feel it.”

Norman knew he couldn't deny that and he nodded. “I feel it,” He admitted. “Guess this means you want me to help you out with that then?” He flicked his eyes to Andy's crotch.

“I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do,” Andy replied, his eyes locking seriously with Norman, the darkness speaking volumes.

Being the artist that he was, Norman prided himself on being open to a lot of different things, sexual and not. He hadn't ever been with a man beyond a kiss, but he wasn't so sure that he didn't want to either. There was something slightly alluring about it all. Andy was one of his best friends aside from Sean, but he was also a very attractive man. If the effects of the alcohol hadn't still been running through his veins, then Norman might have said no. As it was though, he was very relaxed, tired, and now horny.

“What do you want?” Norman asked. “I want you thinking clearly about this. No regrets later.”

Andy nodded. “I think I want you to get me off,” Andy's fingers fumbled with his zipper and reaching inside of his pants, he pulled out his cock. “I need a hand.”

Norman raised a brow, “A hand?”

“Or a mouth.”

Norman chuckled. “Bastard.”

He stared down at Andy's cock, watching as his friend worked the flesh up and down with his hand. Part of him wanted to photograph the moment or simply sit back and watch, but another part of him wanted to be the one to bring Andy an orgasm. After all, his friend had done so much for him.

Andy closed his eyes, his hand still working himself even though Norman was still nearly on top of him. Moving his body to sit next to Andy, Norman reached over and wrapped his fingers around Andy's, letting him lead Norman's hand up and down. Andy silently showed Norman what he liked and how he liked it until Andy's fingers slid away, leaving Norman holding his cock all by himself. Norman continued to stroke it, squeezing the firm flesh as he watched Andy's facial expression.

Andy sucked in a breath, his hips flexing forward as he pushed himself further into Norman's hand. Encouraged, Norman doubled his efforts, increasing the pace of his strokes. When Andy sighed in frustration, Norman paused.

“I need more,” Andy panted.

Norman nodded. “What can I do?” He was ever the people pleaser.

Andy met his gaze, his answer clearly shining in his eyes. Norman felt his own cock twitch within his pants. Rising to his feet, Norman grabbed Andy by the hand and tugged him through the doorway to his bedroom. Ignoring how tired he was, he pushed Andy down onto his bed and removed his shirt, tossing it to the floor to be picked up later. Straddling Andy, he pushed the sleeves of his white shirt off of his shoulders, smoothing it down his arms. His tie fell to the mattress and Norman's gaze settled on it.

Picking it up in his hands, he let the silky material slide through his fingers. His gaze thoughtful, he made a loop with the material and wrapped it around Andy's wrists, pulling it tight. Andy fell back onto the bed, no longer able to hold himself up. Norman met his eyes, silently asking if it was okay and Andy stared back at him with lust in his eyes.

Norman wrapped the loose end around his wrist twice and pulled, testing the strength of the knot. Andy's breath hitched and Norman watched as his chest constricted, his lips parting on a nearly silent moan. Unable to resist, Norman lowered his lips to Andy's chest and lightly grazed his teeth over Andy's flesh.

“Christ,” Andy breathed.

Norman was careful not to break the skin as he continued, running his teeth over several different places on his chest. With one hand, he reached out and located Andy's cock, his fingers wrapping around it once more. He continued exploring the other man's chest as his hand proceeded to work him.

“Tighter,” Andy muttered roughly, his eyes pleading with Norman.

Norman complied, jerking the tie tighter, making Andy arch further into his thick fingers. A trail of liquid ran over Norman's hand and he used it to slick up Andy's cock, increasing the friction of his pumps.

" _Fuck_ ** _._** Norman,” Andy muttered.

Norman's cock twitched when Andy muttered his name and he cursed at how hard he was underneath his own suit. Norman leaned low, his mouth next to Andy's ear.

“Just let go. Let it go Andy."

Norman yanked on the tie, making Andy's breath hiss. Enjoying the pleasure in his friend's eyes, Norman increased his efforts, intent now on making Andy cum. Andy groaned and Norman felt his cock twitch underneath his hand. Tugging on the tie's binds, it released Andy's hands just as his cum began to spurt all over Norman's hand and Andy's pants.

Andy collapsed onto his back on the bed, his breathing heavy. He rubbed at his face with his hands and sighed heavily. Norman removed himself from the bed and padded into the bathroom, cleaning up his hand and bringing back a towel for Andy to use. He was rock hard, but he would take care of that himself once Andy went to sleep.

Norman dug through the clothes in his bag and tossed Andy a pair of basketball shorts to borrow until they could get into his room later. Grabbing up a pair of jogging pants, Norman stepped into the bathroom to change. His dick was still hard, but there wasn't anything to be done about it until he could take care of the problem himself. He walked back out of the bathroom after a quick glimpse into the mirror.

Andy was sprawled on the end of Norman's bed, his eyes closed and his breathing deep and even. He was asleep. Norman shook his head and decided not to mess with him this time. Climbing into bed, he reached over and turned out the light, plunging them into darkness. He let sleep pull him under, images of Andy arching into his hand taunting him.

…..............

Norman groaned, his erection not letting him sleep for very long. Lifting his head, he could barely make out Andy's form still sprawled onto the bed next to him. Their recent activity flashed through his mind.

Gritting his teeth, he slipped one hand into his pants, grabbing his cock. He closed his eyes and began to stroke himself, hoping to get himself off quickly so that he could finally get some rest. He tried to hold back his groans, biting down on his lip harshly. He pushed his pants down just below his hips, confident that Andy was asleep.  
Only Andy wasn't asleep, but Norman was too far gone into his actions to realize that Andy had shifted in the bed. It was only when Andy's hand wrapped around his that his eyes shot open. He stared up into Andy's face, his eyes intent and determined to finish this out.

“Returning the favor,” Andy said, his voice low.

Instead of arguing with him, Norman simply nodded. He slid his hand out of the way and let Andy take over, his body sinking into the mattress.

Andy's hand wrapping around his cock felt better than Norman would have imagined. Being a man himself, Andy already had an idea of what would feel good when being jerked off. He could feel himself leaking onto Andy's fingers and when Andy's thumb brushed across his tip, Norman mumbled curses under his breath.

“Asshole,” He muttered. “Playing dirty.”

Andy chuckled softly. "You started this. Just remember that.”

Norman growled softly at him. When Andy's teeth scraped his side, he jumped, letting out a string of curses. Norman felt his insides quiver, all of the blood rushing from his body and down to his dick. Grunting, he pushed himself into Andy's firm hand, wanting more of it. It was just like he was jerking himself off, but without all of the work.

It was so different from having a woman's hand around him, the texture, the strength, and the size...all of it was so new to him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Norman muttered. “Faster."

Andy shifted his body so that he straddled Norman's thighs, increasing his speed. His free hand rolled Norman's sack, lightly tugging on them. Norman closed his eyes, biting down on his tongue as his body rolled closer to his orgasm. He let out a deep breath, concentrating on the friction of Andy's hand sliding over his slick shaft. He pumped his hips upward as he drew closer, Andy's hand slowing down with his movements. Norman's hands threaded behind his head, gripping his pillow as his balls tightened and then he came. Streams of cum shot from his cock, some landing on his bare chest and some on the blanket. Andy used his cum to coat him once more, stroking down his cock slowly.

Norman let out a deep sigh, his body feeling relaxed and ready to tackle sleep now. Andy shifted his weight and left the room, returning with the towel that Norman had used on him earlier. Norman cleaned himself off and the blanket, taking the towel into the bathroom to put with the other dirty towels.

Fighting a yawn, he padded back into the bedroom where Andy was lying on the other side of his bed, his eyes open and staring at the ceiling. Not thinking a thing about it, Norman climbed in on the opposite side and mirrored Andy's pose. Now that they weren't both aroused beyond belief, he could think more clearly. He could definitely see that there was something on Andy's mind and the last thing Norman wanted was for anything to be weird around them.

“Everything alright?” Norman asked.

“I'm not gay.”

Norman nodded, neither was he. “Didn't think you were,” he replied.

Andy turned his head, looking at Norman, his eyes searching, but for what Norman didn't know.

“Then what did we just do?” Andy asked.

Norman sighed. “Just got each other off. Helped each other out a little.”

“I should tell her,” Andy said and Norman knew he was referring to his wife.

“I think you should. Do you think she'll understand?”

Andy shrugged. “I'm not sure...She understands the relationship between you and I though.”

Norman's breath caught. “What do you mean by that?”

Andy rolled onto his side, his eyes boring into Norman's now. “She understands that you're my best friend Norman. I've told her countless times and she knows that I would do anything for you. I'm just not sure that she was thinking of this when I said it.” Andy smirked.

Norman smiled and rolled onto his stomach, his eyes threatening to close on him now. Slapping a hand onto Andy's shoulder, he gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“She loves you man. You'll figure it out. Now get some sleep and we'll figure out the shit with your room in the morning,” Norman said.

Andy nodded and yanked the blanket across the both of them, neither of them thinking anything about falling asleep next to each other. It only took a minute before they were both passed out, their breathing syncing as they drifted into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out. Writing the real people instead of their characters is a little challenging for me at times, but I'm working through it. I hope that you enjoy if you read and please leave me a little note if you do! Thanks!

Norman groaned as his cell phone beeped at him, alerting him that it was time to get up. There were things to be done today, more interviews, a photo shoot, and more responsibilities. His work was never done, but he wouldn't have it any other way. He pressed the button to silence the alarm and rolled over, stretching in the bed.

"It's time to start the day isn't it?" Andy's sleep-laced voice rumbled next to him.

Norman turned his head and stared at his friend's physique. He nodded and yawned, rubbing his eyes as he rolled to sit up on the edge of the bed.

"Going to hit the shower. Feel free to lay in the bed a little bit longer. I always set the alarm a few minutes earlier than I need to," Norman said.

"Sounds wonderful," Andy mumbled.

Norman smirked as he watched Andy roll in the bed, bringing one knee up to his chest and lacing his hands behind his head as his eyes drifted closed once more. He let his eyes trail over his chest and to where his hips tapered into those basketball shorts Norman had lent him. Visions of the night before drifted into his mind and subsequently made his ritual morning tent that much higher. Turning away before he could make a fool of himself, Norman headed into the spacious bathroom to grab his shower.

He was in love with this shower. Clear glass doors and marbled granite with an oversized shower head made him want to stay inside of it longer than necessary.

As it was though, he didn't have that type of luxury. He had a pretty full itinerary for the day and he couldn't afford to linger as much as he wanted to. He performed his usual shower routine, washing off with his favorite body wash before rinsing and stepping out. He grabbed one of the plush towels from the shelf and wrapped it around his hips. Pushing his long strands out of his face, he padded back into the bedroom.

The sheet had slid up Andy's legs, almost making it seem as if he were lying nude in Norman's bed and for a moment all Norman could do was stand there and stare. Shaking himself from his daydream, he walked over next to Andy. Grinning wickedly, he shook his head, spraying Andy with cold water droplets. Andy jerked awake, sitting straight up in the bed. He stared at Norman as he slowly came to awareness.

"Rise and shine princess," Norman teased.

He gave Andy a smirk and turned, intending to head back into the bathroom. Andy leaned over and grabbed the edge of Norman's towel, giving it a sharp yank so that it fell from his hips. Andy's intentions were to get Norman back for his wake up call, but instead he found himself unable to tear his eyes from the other man's naked body.

Norman raised a brow and then as if he were simply rehearsing a part, he bent over and swiped his towel from Andy's hands. Instead of wrapping it back into place though, he simply slung it over his shoulder and padded back into the bathroom naked.

Norman was pulling on a shirt when Andy walked into the bathroom and began to undress, shedding his clothing as if it were something they did in front of each other every day. Norman's eyes traveled over his reflection in the mirror. He was appreciating the glass enclosed shower even more now than he had before.

"So what is your day like today? I know we've got that interview together before lunch," Andy said.

Norman nodded, "There's that and I've got a radio interview this morning, a massage after our interview and then we've both got that photo shoot afterward."

"Massage?" Andy asked, his curiosity piqued. He didn't have a massage on his list.

"Yes. I had the hotel set me up. I've used them before. They're good," Norman replied.

Andy let the hot water run over his shoulders and back, biting his lip while he mulled that thought over.

"Do you think they could fit me at the same time? I could go for a good rub down," Andy said.

Norman shrugged. "I'll set it up. I've got to head out in a few to meet my car. What are you up to?"

"I'm having Face Time with the wife," Andy said.

Norman nodded, their eyes meeting in the mirror. They didn't have to say anything because he knew they were both thinking the same thing.

"Let me know how it goes," Norman replied. He picked up his phone from the bathroom counter and checked an incoming text message. "My car's here. See you in a bit?"

"Sure. I'm going to call down in a minute to see about another key."

Norman shrugged. "No hurry."

"Well there kind of is. I have no clothes," Andy laughed.

"Still not seeing the problem. Later," Norman said before strolling out of the door.

…...

Andy groaned in pleasure from the table next to Norman. They were getting their massage, having been placed in the same room so that they could talk. So far, neither of them were doing much talking of any sort short of moans of pleasure here and there.

"Now _this_...this feels incredible," Andy mumbled.

Norman hummed his agreement. "So how did Face Time go?"

Andy groaned once more in pleasure as the masseuse focused on a spot in his back that had given him trouble. He was glad that Norman had mentioned something about a massage earlier because it was feeling nothing short of heavenly at this moment.

"We can talk later," Andy replied, worried about the two extra pairs of ears listening in.

Norman turned his head, their eyes meeting. "They don't speak English."

Andy sighed, "She...she was surprised that it hadn't happened already."

Norman blinked, lifting up onto his forearms, his sheet slipping down his hips slightly. He turned to the two women and said something in Japanese, offering them his trademark smile. They nodded and smiled back, bowing slightly before exiting the room. Norman waited until the door was shut and they were alone before he continued.

"You wanna explain that?" Norman asked.

Andy lifted his sheet enough so that he could roll over onto his back and he stared up at the ceiling. "What is there to explain Norman? She said she has always known that there was something deeper between us...She knows you and it doesn't bother her. What she and I have together is strong and she knows I would never do anything to betray her," Andy sighed as he ran his fingers through his curls. He turned his head to face Norman who was fiddling with a loose thread on his sheet. "She gave me her blessing essentially to explore those feelings."

Norman swallowed and rolled onto his back, leaning up onto his elbows as he bit down on his lip, deep in thought. Andy shifted, swinging his legs onto the side of the cot. Norman cast a glance in his direction and Andy felt the burn of that gaze deep within his soul.

Sliding his feet down to the floor, Andy took the two steps that separated their cots and stopped.

"So what do you say Norman? Do you want to explore?" Andy asked softly.

...

Norman was still thinking about Andy's words as he stopped at the bank of elevators that evening. Tired from bouncing from one commitment to the next, he was looking forward to a quiet night in. He was getting older and sometimes he wondered how much longer he would be able to keep up this grueling schedule.

As he pressed the button for the elevator, he let his mind drift to Andy once again and he wondered if his friend would pay him a visit. He kept remembering Andy's body as it had looked in his shower that morning and he couldn't help but want the chance to explore it. He hadn't ever thought about whether or not his friend was attractive, but he knew that he was drawn to the man on a deeper level than just basic attraction. They had a strong bond, forged tight from countless seasons working together on television.

Andy was so much different than Sean. Whereas Sean was all about fun and sarcasm, Andy was more quiet and withdrawn. There was a certain classic charm to the man that drew Norman in. He wanted to break Andy, to watch him come undone because of him.

The elevator dinged signaling its arrival and Norman stepped inside as the doors opened, nodding at a group of three teenage girls who whispered and giggled as he pressed the button for his floor. Norman was glad for the distraction, a small smile playing upon his face as the girls whispered excitedly.

He wasn't surprised when he felt a light tap on his shoulder and he turned to the girls who smiled at him. "Mr. Reedus? Autograph?" 

He knew that they probably didn't know much English so he nodded and said a few words to them in Japanese, making them blush and giggle harder. He loved it so much. Interacting with fans was probably one of his favorite things to do. Of course, there was always that one asshole in the group somewhere that tried to spoil it for everyone, but generally his fans were more than gracious. He felt lucky in that aspect.

Grabbing a pen from his pocket, he accepted several items that were thrust in his direction, signing away as they spelled out their names for him. The elevator stopped and Norman glanced up to see that they were on his floor. Quickly signing the last item, he gave it back to its rightful owner, passing out hugs while holding the doors with one hand. He couldn't resist giving them a small wave as he exited, chuckling when they all squealed as the doors slid shut once more. There was nothing more intoxicating than the high he got from interacting with fangirls. He slid his key card into the hotel room door and slipped inside, breathing a sigh of relief at being able to let down his guard finally and relax.

He moved to the mini bar, intent on fixing himself a drink when he noticed Andy standing across the room, leaning in the door frame of his bedroom. Norman's breath caught as he took in his friend's appearance. His jacket was gone, slung over one of the chairs that occupied the room and his crisp white shirt was unbuttoned just enough that Norman could see glimpses of chest hair. Changing course, Norman casually strolled in Andy's direction, stopping a few feet away to lean on the back of the couch as they regarded one another.

"This is a surprise," Norman said softly.

Andy shrugged. "It got lonely in my room and I still had your key so I decided to let myself in."

The gleam of a room service cart caught his eye and Norman tilted his head. "You ordered food?"

Andy smirked. "I got hungry and thought I would treat myself. Charged it to your room."

Norman's eyes twinkled as he pushed away from the couch, crossing to the cart and peering over the contents. A piece of foil almost hidden caught his eye and he slid it free of a plate, grinning to himself. Holding up his find, he turned to Andy, raising his brow.

"Chocolate?"

Andy moved away from the doorway and drew closer to him. "I know how much you like your chocolate bars before bed, especially on long days."

Andy pulled the bar from his fingers, unwrapping the foil and breaking off a piece of the chocolate. He offered it to Norman, dangling it in front of his lips teasingly. Playing along, Norman used his teeth, plucking the chocolate from Andy's long fingers, making sure to let his tongue touch his skin. Andy sucked in a breath and Norman smiled, savoring the exquisite taste of the piece of chocolate.

Norman began to unbutton his shirt, itching to be free of the inhibiting material. Andy placed the bar onto the cart and stepped back to quietly observe. Norman shrugged the shirt free of his arms and tossed it behind his shoulder to land wherever it may. It wasn't his primary concern at the moment. He walked forward until he stood just in front of Andy, but he made no move to touch the other man.

"What do you want Andy?" Norman asked softly, already knowing exactly what he wanted, but needing to know if he and Andy were on the same page.

Andy let his eyes trail across Norman's skin, his breathing deep and even as their eyes connected once more. Instead of a reply, Andy stepped into him, grabbing him by his shaggy hair. He pulled just enough that Norman tilted his head back and Andy lowered his lips until theirs were almost touching, barely a breath separating them.

"You, Norman...I want you."

Their lips touched, the spark igniting the fire between them and the kiss intensified as they battled for dominance. Norman used his hands to finish unbuttoning Andy's shirt as they kissed, walking them backwards slowly until they were stopped by the bed. Norman pulled back from the kiss and pushed Andy's shirt from his shoulders, his hands running down the man's bare chest softly. Norman glanced up into Andy's eyes and saw that they were black, the pupil's entirely overshadowed by his lust.

"I think you're a bit...overdressed," Norman clipped, smiling softly at the man.

Andy smirked, glancing down at them both. "Looks like I'm not the only one," he remarked as he grabbed for the button on Norman's trousers.

It was excruciating having Andy unbutton his pants, the occasional brush of skin against skin as he worked the zipper and pulled the belt free. When Andy tugged on the material and the pants fell to Norman's ankles, he was rock hard. He quickly grabbed Andy's pants and proceeded to do the same, not having the patience to tease the other man as he had been teased.

Andy leaned his head back as Norman jerked his briefs down his body, revealing Andy's hard cock to his gaze.

"Norman," Andy whispered through his teeth.

Norman closed his eyes for a moment and then he gave Andy a gentle push back onto the bed. His legs dangled off the end and Norman knelt between his thighs, their eyes meeting once more.

"Sure?" Norman asked, giving one last chance for Andy to change his mind if that was what he wanted.

"No turning back," Andy gasped, his pupils blown wide with desire.

Norman leaned forward and grabbed Andy's cock, squeezing it firmly as he slid his hand up the hard flesh. Andy let out a deep breath, his head falling flat onto the bed. Norman took a deep breath and opened his mouth, sliding it over the hard cock in front of him. He swirled his tongue over the head, sucking him in deep, his spit dripping down to pool at the base. It was the first time he had ever put his mouth on a cock before and it took him a few minutes to work into a steady rhythm. His mind recalled the countless blowjobs he had received over the years and he applied those same techniques to Andy, feeling a surge of pride when he made Andy moan.

His hands kneaded at Andy's thighs, massaging them as he worked. He wet his finger and ran it between Andy's cheeks to his puckered hole. Andy gasped, nearly rising off of the bed at the intrusion and Norman pulled back, fearing that he had gone too far.

"Sorry," he said softly, removing his hand from the area in question.

"No," Andy panted. "Don't stop. Please...don't fucking stop."

Norman stared at him for several minutes, internally trying to decide if this was something that he should proceed with or not. Andy seemed to be sincere about wanting to continue and when he lifted his hips in Norman's direction, Norman moved to take him back into his mouth. He took note of how Andy curled his fingers into the sheets, his knuckles white as he gripped the material tightly.

Norman coated his finger in excess spit that ran down Andy's length, sliding it back down to his hole once more. He eased the tip of his finger inside of him, completely in awe at how tightly Andy clenched around him. His own cock was rock hard and dripping, his body aching to be encased by that tightness. Norman had taken women in this position several times so he knew the drill , knew how best to prep for it. It wasn't until he pushed past that first ring of muscle that he realized just how badly he wanted this. The realization was startling, the thought one that he hadn't known he had buried deep inside of himself.

But Andy was different...Andy had always been different.

Reaching between his legs, he stroked his cock with one hand while continuing to bob up and down on Andy. The other man's groans were getting moderately louder, his breathing sounding heavier. It was only when Norman pushed a second finger inside of Andy that he exploded. It caught him off guard and he swallowed as much of his best friend's cum as he could, the saltiness sliding down his throat without much thought.

Norman withdrew his fingers and Andy leaned up on his elbows to stare at him. His eyes were glazed and his whole body looked more relaxed than Norman himself had seen it in a long time.

"Sorry. I was going to warn you, but it happened too damn fast," Andy panted.

"No big deal. It wasn't that bad."

"Yeah?

Norman nodded, wondering what happened now. Would Andy suck him off too or would this be it? He was still almost miserably erect, but he wasn't sure how to ask. If Andy wasn't going to offer, then Norman was going to slip into the bathroom to take care of it.

It surprised him when Andy stood up from the bed and kissed him again. Strong hands trailed slowly down his bare arms and across his lips, the touch so different from that of any woman that he had ever been with.

"Stop thinking," Andy whispered near his ear and he swallowed hard.

"You do realize that this changes things?" He let his eyes drift to Andy's. He wasn't trying to discourage his friend, but he did want to make sure that Andy fully realized what this meant.

"I've thought about nothing else since last night," Andy admitted, blue eyes holding his own.

Andy tilted his head and scaled his teeth across his neck, making him shiver. One hand slid over Norman's cock and he gasped at the sensation, his head falling back to reveal his throat as he released a low primal groan.

"Andy." His best friend's name fell from his lips like a prayer.

Andy leaned forward until their foreheads were touching, both of their breaths heavy with desire. He locked eyes with Norman and then turned placing both palms on the mattress. The implications of that position hit Norman hard and even though he had been secretly hoping for this, having Andy submit to him was _erotic_.

" _Do it_ ," Andy demanded.

Norman released the breath he had been holding and slid his hands up and over the smooth expanse of his lover's back. His lover. Because wasn't that what they were now? Lovers? He loved Andy, that much he knew and they were about to fuck so lovers seemed the proper term. Still, the word made him shiver, but he pushed it far from thought as he pressed himself against his back.

Running his lips across the base of Andy's neck, Norman reached around and tugged on Andy's cock, making the soft flesh harden slightly. With his other hand he took his own cock in hand and began to stroke it across Andy's backside. He slipped it between the cheeks, leaving a trail of wetness behind him. Andy spread his legs out further and then tensed as Norman slid a finger just inside of him again. He distracted Andy by biting down on the enticing flesh of his back, his toned muscles begging to be touched. Biting down into him a little roughly, Andy hissed and Norman used the distraction to slip a second finger inside of him, working him open. His own breath began to deepen with his arousal, but he wanted to take his time.

He knew that this was likely to hurt the other man and he wanted to do whatever he could to make the experience as pain free as possible. There was an underlying curiosity that was also being stoked here as well. As Andy began to push back onto his fingers, Norman lined himself up.

Tonight he was going to _claim_ Andy. He was getting the rare chance to watch his friend come undone and he would be the cause of it. The thought made his dick twitch.

Holding his breath, he kept one hand on Andy's hip and with the other, he guided himself into the other man. Andy's back arched as he began to suck in deep breaths, his hands fisting into the sheets. Norman had a brief moment of indecision and he paused, the tip just inside.

"Norman."

Norman's eyes flicked up to the back of Andy's head and he waited, breath held.

" _Do it_."

With those words Norman slid inside, pushing past the resistance and seating himself in to the hilt. His hands were shaking the grip was so tight around him. He swore under his breath, taking a split second to gather himself before he lost it completely. Gripping both hips, he pulled out to the tip before pushing back in, harder this time. Andy's white-knuckled grip loosened just a bit, but he was still a little tense.

And then Andy pushed back into him and Norman lost himself a bit. Just that one little push. It was just enough to let Norman know that he was okay, that he _wanted_ this and that was all the reassurance that Norman needed.

Steeling himself, he began to thrust roughly, his hips slamming against the other man as he worked towards his pleasure. Andy moaned as the tip of Norman's cock grazed his prostate and Norman could barely contain his own cry of pleasure. He knew he was gripping his hips too tightly, perhaps bruising the other man, but he couldn't stop now. They were here and this was happening...there was no turning back.

Norman thought back to the other times between them. The innocent air kisses, the close snuggling during interviews, the inside jokes they shared, and the way that Andy seemed to understand him like no one else ever had. It was all too much and he felt his body tense seconds before strings of cum began shooting inside of Andy. It was arguably one of the most explosive orgasms that he could ever remember having.

That both scared yet excited him.

Easing himself out, he flopped down onto the bed beside Andy who had collapsed face down seconds before him. They were both quiet, their thoughts elsewhere as they came down from this natural high. Finally Andy rolled himself over, groaning as he did so.

"Norm..."

"I'm here. Everything is fine," he replied. Then as an afterthought, "No regrets."

Andy sighed. "Good, because I don't have any either. I do have to ask though...how was it?"

Norman felt a smile split his lips and he turned to meet blue eyes that matched his own. "Fucking perfect. I haven't came that hard in..." Norman scratched his head, trying to think back. "Hell, I don't even remember. It's been that long."

Andy grinned and then he frowned, a thought occurring to him. "We didn't use anything."

_Shit._

He couldn't resist. "Well...if you're pregnant, then I'll make things right."

Andy frowned and then punched him in the shoulder hard. "You bastard," He chuckled. "You know damn well that's not what I meant."

He nodded, his expression growing serious. "I'm clean. I get checked regularly and I usually never forget to use a condom."

Andy mulled this over quietly. "I don't want things to be weird between us," he admitted.

"They don't have to be," Norman replied.

"I would like to do this again...you know, when the mood strikes us."

Norman felt his body temperature heat up. He was getting aroused again already, but he fought hard to maintain control. Andy wanted to do this again...that thought excited him.

"Why not? Hell, half of America already thinks we fuck anyway, right?" Norman joked.

"It's because you're so vain and I'm so charming."

Norman gripped the pillow behind him and smacked Andy across the chest with it. "Fuck you."

"Love you too."

...


End file.
